Sins of the Heart
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: The winds howled with full force as Storm pulled the covers up her body, yet still shivered with intensity. She stretched out her hands unconciously to reach something she knew was missing. Kuroro. R&R!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. You know that!! Enough said.

****

Author's Note: Please don't forget to leave me any reviews. Please! I need reviews, I feed off of reviews. Well I want to give a special thanks to my siblings for helping me accomplish what I do and still have determination left over. This is a Kuroro story and I wrote it because I love them together. They're so cute together. And I love mostly all the other couples in the X-men. Do you know if Logan and Storm ever went out in the comics? I was just wondering. If you have anything regarding the question, please tell me. Read and review and enjoy!

**Sins of the Heart**

Storm's brown eyes moved rapidly behind her eyelids. Her breathing started getting heavier and heavier after each moment that passed. She moved her head from the left side of her pillow and then to the right. This was a movement with a pattern that went on. Her eyebrows knitted down hard enough to form worry lines on her forehead. She pulled the covers up her body unconsciously and still shivered with fear. 

Wind started blowing through the room with a light force at first. But then the winds began to howl and swirl all over the bedroom. The door flew open because of the harsh pressure of the winds. The blinds flew to the side and got stuck in an opening drawer. The glass doors to her balcony were shattered all over the wooden floor of her large room. 

Ororo's white hair was in a heap all over her pillow. She brought her arms up to cover her face in horror. The picture of her and Jean started moving from her dresser and over to her open balcony. Ororo, still in a deep sleep, reached her hands out to grab something she knew was missing.

************************************************************

Kurt looked at the unusual black watch that lay lifeless on his dresser. He wasn't sure if he should use it yet or not. Professor Xavier had told him that he doesn't need it in the mansion, and it is only used when he makes appearances in the public eye. He would never doubt the fact that he doesn't need it in here. He needed to decide this for himself now, not for anyone else. Should he or should he not? That was the question.

Kurt's eyes diverted away from the watch when he felt a cold breeze blow by him. He turned to look at his door as it flew open. That was weird. None of his windows were open.

"Mein Gott," Kurt said under his breathe as he realized where the wind was coming from. He quickly teleported to Storm's room. "Storm!!!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the balcony. He tried to move forward as quickly as he could, but the strong wind was holding him back. He looked at Storm's unconscious body lying against the rail of the balcony with a picture in her hand. The wind blew harder as her body was swept away with it. Storm's body blew over the balcony and started to drop. Kurt widened his eyes in complete fear and teleported to reach her. 

He immediately grabbed Storm in the air and teleported away quickly, attempting to find a safe place. Kurt's heart started beating faster and faster with every second that passed. He teleported somewhere in the air that was unidentified. They started to drop with full force and Kurt teleported again. He started shaking, not knowing where he was going because of all the fear he held. Suddenly, they appeared somewhere in the middle of a forest in mid-air and Kurt widened his eyes in complete shock. He quickly teleported away again. 

He held on tightly to Storm's unconscious body. He teleported to where he thought was the ground but was instead a tall tree. He adjusted himself on the thin branch of the tree. He took a deep breath and held Storm in his arms. "Please vake up Ororo," Kurt said with tenderness in his voice and his fingers through her soft white hair. 

Suddenly, he heard the branch of the tree start to break and he and Storm start to fall. She fell from his grasp and he tried to reach her in time. He could see the ground close to his face and he reached his hand out further for Ororo's. But he didn't feel anything. His heart was now in his throat and all he saw was black around him.

Kurt shut his eyes hard and waited for the horrible moment to come. The moment that would destroy his life and the life of Storm's. All because of him.

Thoughts started racing through his head like a speed of lightening and he realized how many things he wish he could've done before he died. Suddenly, Kurt's eyes shot open in a millisecond as he felt someone's arms grab a hold of him and fly upwards. _An angel?_ Kurt thought with anticipation. As he looked up to see a beautiful face. _Yes, an angel,_ he thought as he gazed upon Storm's face. She had become conscious right in time and saved them both with her flying abilities. Kurt took a deep breath as they flew slowly to the ground. 

Storm turned to him after she calmed down and took in the surroundings of the green grass. She remembered how she raced to get to the picture of her and Jean, which was now gone, and was hit by many flying things in her room. "Thank you," she said politely with warmth and love in her voice.

Kurt could not face her right now. He had to get away from here. He had to go somewhere where he could be alone. He didn't answer her or look her in her eyes. He just teleported away, leaving the smell of brimstone behind.

************************************************************

Storm flew up to her room and widened her eyes at what she saw. Her room was a mess. She sighed and tried hard to think of where Kurt teleported away to. She also tried hard to think of why he did. Suddenly she saw Scott, Professor Xavier, Logan, Rogue, and Bobby in her doorway.

"Did you have a party in here or something?" Logan asked with a slight smirk on his face. 

"No, just a bad dream," Storm said with a reassuring smile that everything was ok. "Everybody can go back to sleep now."

"Are you sure you are fine?" Professor Xavier asked in his British accent with sincerity. Storm nodded silently.

"Is there anythin we can do for you?" Rogue said in her southern accent. Storm shook her head. 

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked nicely. Storm just shook her head again. 

"Everything's ok. Honestly. You all may leave now. Thank you for your concern," Storm said honestly. She knew they cared and she felt loved. Professor Xavier, Bobby, Rogue, and Logan left the room, leaving Scott behind.

"If you ever need anything," Scott started with care in his deep voice. Scott looked over to her dresser. The picture of her and Jean was gone. "You know I'll be here if you _ever_ need _anything_. I mean it Ororo."

"Thank you Scott," Storm said as she walked over to her friend and gave him a hug. It has been two weeks since their loss. But they were helping each other through it. As friends. 

Storm broke away from their hug slowly and said good night. Scott closed the door behind him. Storm could swear if he didn't wear those sunglasses all the time, she could see tears in his eyes every waking moment.

Storm returned her attention to finding Kurt. She quickly realized exactly where he went.

She grabbed her tight, plain, circular collared white shirt, black pants, and black boots. She ran her brush through her white hair and left the room in a rush. She had to get to Kurt as soon as possible.

************************************************************

Kurt held the knife in his hand and looked at his arm. He sat next to the two white lit candles. He whispered a prayer in anger towards himself.

"Kurt?" he heard a sweet voice echo in the large church. "Are in here?"

Kurt looked around for a place to hide, but couldn't find anywhere to escape in the small abandoned church. This reminded him of the time Storm and Jean came to visit him for the first time. He was in an abandoned church like this one, but it was in Boston and it was larger. He grabbed his hat from his side and placed it on his head. He bent it down towards his face. She couldn't see it. 

He heard the clicking of her heels closer and closer. "Kurt," Storm said relieved, as she recognized the way he crouched on all fours. He changed his position so that he could hide his face better. Now he sat in an upright position with his head turned to the far wall, away from Storm. Storm saw the knife in Kurt's hands and ran towards him in a hurry. 

"KURT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she exclaimed with a scared tone. She grabbed the knife from him and set it down on the ground. She sat next to him on the hard bench facing a statue of Jesus and a painted cross. She looked towards the empty church and all the empty seats.

Their seat was higher than the other seats. It had no back, but unlit candles in front of it. Storm looked over to Kurt who was turned away from her. Her ebony skin glowed in the only light coming from the two candles. She reached out her hand to turn his face towards hers and set his hat down. She widened her eyes in surprise and shock.

His skin was not blue, but pale. His eyes were a normal brown, rather than yellow, and she could not see the marks on his skin. "What… who…" Storm stuttered as she tried to find the right words.

Kurt showed her the watch. "It's an image inducer za Professor gave me to wear in public," Kurt said slowly.

"But this is not the public," Storm said then began with what she had to say before her mind started to wonder. "What is this?" she asked pointing towards the knife on the ground. "How could you even think of committing suicide?"

"Storm," Kurt said calming her down. "I vasn't…… I vas just…" Kurt stopped because he knew he couldn't go on.

Storm's expression changed as she realized what he was doing. "Wh. Why. Would… you be carving your skin?" Storm asked curiously.

"I have committed another sin," Kurt said. 

"Which sin would that be?"

"I almost killed you tonight. Do you know vhy? Because of my fear. Because of my fear of losing you I almost killed you," Kurt said as his body trembled. "I'm a monster. Don't you see? I even look like a monster."

"Kurt, I'm still here," Storm said as she caressed his arm. "I'm still here because of you. If you weren't there…"

Storm slid her hand down to his wrist and looked at the watch. She searched for a specific button. When she found it she pressed it down and the image of the blue Kurt with yellow eyes and marked skin, whom she loved, appeared. She leaned in forward for a kiss and he did the same. Their lips met with lust and softness. He held her face in his hands and entangled his lips in hers for what seemed like forever. 

He suddenly remembered something and had to back away. He bent over to grab something from the floor. He held the picture of Jean and Storm hugging and smiling in his hands. It was cracked but it still had value to it.

He handed it over to Storm who looked at him with all the love in the world. She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing the picture to her chest. She held it tightly as a tear came down.

"Thank you," she said as she held Kurt in her arms. She never wanted to let him go, for she knew how much she should cherish the precious things in life.

************************************************************

****

Author's Note: Hope you liked it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


End file.
